Goodbye, Mr Nice Phantom
by Moe43
Summary: [AU] With Sam and Tucker not talking to him, Jazz gone to New York, his parents still as oblivious as ever and Mr. Lancer seemingly given up on him. Danny gets some new friends. Well, two of them are friends. DannyxEmber Rated T for later on. (Cover image is not mine.)
1. New Friends

**Goodbye Mr. Nice Phantom**

**Chapter One: New Friends**

**XXX**

Danny massaged his temples with a groan. The past week the exchange student 'Gregor' had taken his two friends... well, they've stopped talking to him and keeping their attention on him. He'd been trying to get their attention for the last seven days, but each time he comes near them, they run off. The late night ghost fighting had started taking it's toll on him. But it didn't seem like Sam or Tucker even cared.

His clouded blue eyes stared blankly at the balding teacher ahead of him. Mr. Lancer had given up on him a while ago. He took his blank assignments and un-done homework without a word, but would wake him up in class from time to time.

Jazz had left for a feild trip to New York with her graduating class, so she was gone.

His parents were to caught up in Ghost's, so they were out of the question.

Valerie, she still thought that Phantom was out to get the town.

Danny sighed and let his head fall to the desk with a bang, which caught the attention of some students. They just shrugged off the behaviour and continued to listen to the lecture.

_'Why won't they talk to me?'_ Danny thought. _'I don't remember doing anything... besides spying on Sam when she was on her date. That's understandable, but why is Tucker ignoring me too?'_ He took a deep breath through his mouth and let it out slowly through his nose. _'Maybe I should just let them be. They're obviously upset over something.' _He lifted his head off the desk and silently hissed at the stinging pain from when he let it fall. _'I still can't believe they stuck with Gregor-I mean Elliot even though he lied to them all that ti-'_

The bell blared throughout the school, letting everyone know that the day was finished. He lifted himself from the school chair and grabbed his notebook and pen before trudging out of the classroom. He made it to his locker and fetched his bag out of it, tossing his thermos, english homework and cell phone in there. Quickly, he zipped it up and flung it around his shoulder before locking his locker.

As he was walking down the hallway, he spotted Sam, Tucker and Gregor surrounding Sam's locker as they talked. He slowed down and watched as Gregor leaned in for a kiss, which Sam returned as Tucker snapped a picture. He bit his lip, clenched his fists and started walking again. The feeling of his heart thudding angrily in his chest. He had come to realize that he liked Sam, but as Gregor said the week before. _'You're too late,'_

Swallowing the sense of betrayal in his chest, he walked out the front doors and looked around before backing up into the darkness of an alleyway and transforming into his ghost half. He threw his head back in happiness as the cold feeling surrounded his body. He felt instantly better, his emotions at bay.

He lifted himself into the air and took off.

But the fly was cut short by the sound of a motorcycle.

Johnny sped forward and landed on top of a rooftop waving Danny over. Kitty and Ember were also there, the smiles on their faces two times larger than Russia. "Hey, kid!" Johnny yelled. Danny cocked an eyebrow and landed on the same rooftop, Johnny wrapping an arm around his shoulder. "The three of us were heading off for a concert, you wanna come?"

The white haired ghost felt his heart thump a bit in happiness, happiness of actually being noticed. He felt a small smile make it's way up to his lips and nodded as the girls squealed.

"C'mon!" Ember screamed as she grabbed him and flew off. Kitty and Johnny right behind them. Ember had let go of him, and the four were flying -Johnny and Kitty riding, but still flying nontheless- and were chatting. Danny and Ember who were flying particulary close were hitting it off, talking about all kinds of things. The two both transfixed with each other.

Green eyes stared into each other for an hour as they flew, talking up each other's likes and dislikes, totally dead to the world, but not to each other. Neither of them knew when the show was over, but all they did know was that they were still hanging out.

**XXX**

"I hope we can... do this again," Danny rubbed the back of his neck nervously. Ember had pointed her toe to the ground and was twisting it back and forth, a small smile lighting up her features.

She looked up into his blazing eyes while biting her lip. She hadn't felt the way she felt before in her life. Her stomach was doing flips, she couldn't get her cheeks to stop burning, her palms were sweaty and she couldn't stop being so self-concious around her. She kept checking her hair and makeup to make sure she still looked good.

Ember nodded. "That'd... be nice," She wiped her hands on her pants, and giggled when Danny gave her a crooked smile.

Quickly, she leaned forward and pecked him on the cheek and flew off. Giving one last glance and a wink, leaving a flustered Danny behind.

**XXX**

Saturday morning, the next day. Danny couldn't stop smiling. He couldn't stop thinking about Ember, her smile, her laugh, they way she'd bite her lip when she was nervous. He just couldn't get the rocker off his mind. And he knew, he really did, that she was supposed to be the enemy, but she'd turned over a new leaf. He also knew he shouldn't be feeling the way he did... but it felt so right.

_'What would Sam sa-' _He cut off his thought's with a sigh. _'Right,'_ He thought. _'She's still not talking to me,'_

"Danny?" He heard his Mom call. "Can you come downstairs for a minute?" He swallowed the lump in his chest and made his way down the stairs and towards the kitchen. His parents sat at the table, their blue and orange jumpsuits glowing in the early morning light. Letting out a breath, he sat himself across from his parents.

"As you know, Jazz is off to New York," Jack started. Danny didn't know whether to be scared or shocked that his Father was acting so-so serious. "But your, Mother and I need to head off to a Ghost convention in Ontario," He nodded slowly. "Since you're fifteen, we're allowing you to stay by yourself-"

"But," His Mother cut Jack off. "We will be checking in twice a day. No parties, you can have Tucker and Sam over, but that's it. Be sure to call if you're in trouble,"

Danny's eyes widned as he took in the information. "When are you leaving?" He asked.

Maddie and Jack stood up, pulling two suitcases onto the table. "We meant to tell you last night, but you didn't get back until ten, and we were already asleep. We'll be gone for nine days, are you fine on your own? Do you want me to call Vladdie?" His Dad asked.

He shook his head. "I'ts fine, I have a ton of homework coming over the next week anyway, you two have fun," He gave a big smile as his parents nodded.

"Vlad's cell, Jazz's cell, and our cell are on the fridge. Call if anything happens," Maddie gave him a quick kiss on the forehead as they both left out the front door.

Danny shrugged and plopped himself on the couch.

What could possibly go wrong?

**XXX**


	2. School?

**So, just to let you know. My laptop is broken, but I am still able to write. It's just that something happened, and my laptop doesn't work with wireless anymore, so I have to plug it into the back of my FIBREOP motem. But since my Mother isn't using the laptop (and the fact that it's 8 in the night and my Mother is going out for a drink with her friends) I'm able to update right now. :)**

**DannyPhantom619: Thanks for the review! I realize that it's rushed, but I was just so excited to write the story, I didn't realize it was so OOC. But, when I finish the story, depending on how long it is, I'll be editing it. I know, Tucker and Sam are some mean for doing that. c;**

**Kixen: I'm honestly in love with your story 'I Dream of Genie.' And I'm actually so amazed that you reviewed my story. Tucker and Sam are a bit mean in this story, aren't they? It Is a little OOC for Ember, but I'll be editing it when the story's finished. Or when I have free time. c:**

**I might put a flashback in sometime to explain why Ember was so OOC in the first chapter, to make it a bit easier for people to understand why she and Danny were so mellow around each other. **

**Also, if there's any spelling error's, let me know. I don't have spell check so I re-read to make sure. :)**

**Forgot I didn't have a disclaimer so; I don't own Danny Phantom. **

**XXX**

Apparently, lots of things could go wrong.

Two days later, a.k.a, Monday morning. Danny had gotten up from his sleep and stubbed his toe on the base of his bed. After that, Skulker had shown up and managed to cause Danny pain by giving him a big gash on left side of his body. That ended up making him late for school. Then, during second period, which was with Mr. Lancer, Youngblood had went invisible and started poking and padding at him, which means yelling out, that earned him a detention and more embarassment. Skip forward to the period before lunch where he was put into a group with Dash and Paulina. He ended up doing all the work, but getting most of the answer's wrong which caused him to get a wedgie and being locked in his locker.

So, maybe he shouldn't have said what he said before.

"Haha!" He could hear Youngblood yell from outside the locker.

Danny blew his bangs out of his face with a roll of his eyes. "Shut it, twerp!" He fell out of the now open locker and towards the ground with a thump. But an outstretched hand helped pull him up.

He looked up into cool brown eyes, with the equally same shade of dark brown hair and black clothing. "You okay there, kid?" The boy asked. Danny furrowed his brows as he wiped off his pants.

"Yeah," He bit his lip when he noticed Youngblood dancing around the hallway. "Who are you?"

The boy chuckled. "You don't recognize me?" He grinned.

Suddenly, a girl with dyed green hair, green eyes, a red skirt and a red sweater ran up and hooked her arm into the boys. "Hey!" The girl chirped.

Danny puffed his cheeks. "No, who are you?" He asked again, but this time a little more agrivated.

"Dude!" The boy yelled. "It's me! Johnny!"

Danny made an 'o' with his mouth and nodded his head. "Why are you here?" He asked. He turned his head to the girl. "Kitty?" Kitty nodded with a small smile.

Johnny wrapped his arm around Danny's neck while giving him a nugie. "We're the new kids of Casper High!"

**XXX**

"You're making it so obvious that you're ghost's, yet no one's figured it out!" Danny whispered with a chuckle. He leaned his head onto his hand with a sigh.

"Well, they still haven't made the connection between you and Phantom," Kitty put in with a grin. Johnny and Danny bursted out laughing with Kitty joining in soon after, catching the attention of some students. Mainly Samantha Manson and Tucker Foley, who were sitting on a picnic table not even twenty feet away from the half ghost, with frowns on their faces.

Danny stifled his laughs when a hand landed on his shoulder. He turned his head to the now human looking Ember with a big smile. "Hey, Em."

She plopped herself next to the halfa. "Hey, babypop,"

"Why are the three of you here? What if someone figures it out?" Danny asked shortly after. He finished the sandwhich he had and folded the tinfoil into a ball before flicking it on Johnny's forehead.

"OW!" Jonny exclaimed gripping his forehead.

Ember and Kitty giggled before turning to Danny. "You told us about what happend between you, the Goth and the Geek, so we thought we'd cheer you up," Kitty explained.

Ember nudged his side with a annoyed look. "Plus, Walker's on a jailing spree,"

Danny nodded.

"So you're going to go to school with me?" He asked bluntly.

The three nodded as Danny grinned.

He rubbed his hand and let out an evil laugh. "This is going to be so much fun,"

**XXX**

"Class!" Mr. Lancer shouted. "_To Kill A Mocking Bird_, students!" He slapped his big history book onto the desk which caused everyone to stop what they were doing and to look up at the over-weight man. "We have a few new students," He looked down at his board and furrowed his brows. "Ms. Amber Maclaine, Ms. Katherine Jones and Mr. John Budluck, would you mind coming up and introducing yourselves?"

Johnny, Kitty and Ember gave equal smirks to Danny as he shook his head in amusement while leaning back. They got up and strutted to the front of the classroom, their eyes gleaming. "This should be good," Danny muttered with a grin.

Johnny stepped up first. "I'm John, and I like bikes," Kitty and Ember giggled from behind them. Johnny smirked and brought Kitty up to his side. "This is my girlfriend, so paws off!" He glared at all the guys in the classroom and smirked when most cowered in fear.

Ember stepped up next. "I'm Amber," She waved and walked back to her seat, Kitty and Johnny trailing behind.

"That was quick," Danny murmured. Ember just smirked as they all quieted down and listented to the lecture.

**XXX**

"Ten pages!" Johnny exclaimed. "He wants ten _freaking_ pages of what we think about the second world war?!" He slapped his forehead while Kitty and Ember nodded in agreement. Danny just smirked and shoved his work, -and the other three's since they didn't have a bookbag- into his bookbag and threw it over his shoulder. Walking in-between Kitty and Ember, he wrapped his arms around their shoulders.

"Wait until he asks you to write an essay," Danny grinned as the other three groaned.

Ember groaned from on his right. "Isn't that called child labor or something?" She asked.

Danny shrugged and took in the shocked faces of the students passing them in the corridoor. "Possibly,"

He let go of the girls' neck's when Dash Baxter stepped in front of the four of them. He pushed Danny to the side and winked at Ember. "Dash Baxter," He greeted. "Did it hurt when you fell from heaven?" He tried to flirt. Ember rolled her eyes and pushed him back before leaning down and helping the angered Danny off the ground. "Why are you hanging around Fentina? He's just a little freak," Dash sneered.

The whole hall seeemed to silence as Dash said that to Danny. The black haired boy just glared up at the taller boy before taking a step forward. But he was stopped by Kitty and Ember holding him back. Ember stepped in front of Danny with a scowl. "What gives you the right to call him that?!"

"He's a freak, a loser and a nobo-"

He was cut off by a slap in the face.

"You don't understand him! How would you like it if you were beaten, verbally abused and tormented everyday?!" Ember screeched. She stepped forward and glared into Dash's cowering pale blue eyes. "He get's pushed around by you and the other Jocks, and for what? For pleasure?!" She huffed and turned around, grabbing Danny's arm, Johnny and Kitty following after the two as they exited the building. "The nerve of some people!" Ember hissed.

Danny grabbed her arm and turned her around. "Em, it's fine," He reassured her. "It's perfectly normal!"

She let her breathing die down as she stared into his eyes. The two stopped got lost into the other's eyes. Green and blue swirls making their brains go mushy.

They didn't hear Kitty and Johnny catch up and mutter "Lovebirds,". But neither probably wouldn't of cared anyway.

**XXX**


End file.
